Botanical classification: Prunus salicina. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Plumsweetonexe2x80x99.
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. I also grow a lesser number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Plumsweetonexe2x80x99. During the spring of 1997, I gathered fruit from several different xe2x80x98Ambraxe2x80x99 (unpatented) plum trees located in my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). The seeds from that fruit were removed, cracked, stratified, germinated, and grown as seedlings on their own root in my greenhouse. Upon reaching dormancy that year, they were transplanted to a cultivated area of the experimental orchard described above and were labeled xe2x80x9cAmbra (OP)xe2x80x9d. During the fruit evaluation season of 2000, I selected several plum trees that showed excellent characteristics. The present variety was selected as a single tree among the group described above. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of plum tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its seed parent, xe2x80x98Ambraxe2x80x99 (unpatented), by producing an abundance of blossoms and pollen, by being self-unfruitful, and by producing plums that are sweet, firm, and somewhat oblate in shape, but is very distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by blooming about one week later and by producing plums that are a purple over yellow two-tone rather than black in skin color, that have a much smoother skin finish, and that mature about twelve days later.
The present variety is most similar to Blackamber (unpatented) plum by being self-unfruitful, by blooming in the mid season and by producing plums that are somewhat oblate in shape, medium in size, and mature in the mid season, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by blooming heavier and by producing plums that are a purple over yellow two-tone in skin color rather than black, that are much sweeter in flavor, and that mature about one week earlier.
The present plum variety is characterized by a medium size, vigorous, hardy, and usually productive tree. Being self-unfruitful, the present variety requires cross pollinization from another plum that blooms during the mid season, such as Fortune (unpatented). The present variety""s abundance of blossoms and pollen entices strong bee activity to facilitate pollination. The fruit matures under the ecological conditions described during the last week in June, with first picking on Jun. 29, 2002. The fruit is uniformly medium in size, a two-tone purple over yellow in skin color, clingstone in type, purely yellow with no red bleeding in flesh color, very firm and crisp in texture, very good in flavor, and holds well in cold storage for more than thirty days.